


Bells That Don't Ring

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>baguette fucker</b><br/>ALEX HOW ON EARTH WERE YOU TEXTING DURING SEX</p><p><b>fight me</b><br/>I am talented<br/>also for someone who was hiding their phone<br/>burr isn’t very good at it<br/>@<b>aaron burr</b> your date found your phone dude cmon<br/>WE’RE COMING DOWN<br/>WE FINISHED COMING AND NOW WE’RE JUST COMING DOWN</p><p><b>baguette fucker</b><br/>why am i seeing you"</p><p>*<br/>Alex has moved in! The Squad can finally party, but nothing goes to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells That Don't Ring

**Schuylers GC**  
_angel, eliza, peggy_

 **angel**  
sooooooo  
peggy  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **peggy  
** if you’re trying to fish for compliments  
it isn’t going to work

 **eliza  
** let’s not beat around the bush  
how was your daaaaaaate

 **peggy  
** it was fine

 **angel**  
sooooooo?  
how was maria  
do you like her

 **peggy  
** i don’t kiss and tell

 **angel  
** so you did kiss her

 **peggy**  
let’s just say  
she shared her lipstick with me  
but not in the conventional manner  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **angel**  
SEE ELIZA WHAT DID I TELL YOU  
I KNOW WHAT MY LITTLE SISTER LIKES

 **peggy  
** she is really  
REALLY  
pretty

 **eliza  
** YOU’RE PRETTY TOO  
I KNOW THAT’S NOT THE POINT  
BUT STILL

 **peggy  
** should i invite her to the squad party

 **angel  
** i don’t see why not

 **peggy  
** should i add her to the group?

 **eliza  
** no  
n o  
i mean i love our friends but if you introduced maria to alex now  
she will never talk to any of us again

 **peggy  
** she says she met some of us before  
i mean i know she knows you two  
but apparently she met like lafayette and alex before  
admittedly briefly  
but she met them

 **eliza**  
i can’t believe you talked about alex on your date

 **peggy  
** actually we were talking about her job  
then she mentioned seeing some of you guys around  
also if you’re being bitter about alex don’t

 **eliza  
** i’m not being bitter

 **angel  
** but are you bitter tho

 **eliza  
** …  
,,,  
idk???

 **angel  
** this is why you should just go after the things you want

 **eliza  
** this coming from the one who is single?

 **angel  
** 1) you’re single too  
2) happily single

 **eliza  
** not like it would be exactly simple to go after what i want now  
“hi alex i know you have like 3 other partners rn but would you like to add one more”  
polyamory isn’t my thing either

 **peggy  
** the solution is simple  
date someone else  
date a girl

 **eliza  
** would you like to rec me someone  
preferably someone you haven’t dated before  
because that’s like incest

 **peggy  
** yeah no  
the list just shortened dramatically

 **angel  
** don’t worry eliza  
we can be single together

 **peggy  
** technically angelica  
you have the option of dating jefferson

 **angel  
** NO ABSOLUTELY NOT  
also now that i think about it  
why isn’t theo in the squad gc

 **peggy  
** idt laurens really knows her?  
aaron should be inviting her to the party tho

 **angel  
** true  
wow then we would be a huge rl squad

 **eliza  
** how did we get from jefferson to theo

 **angel  
** i was looking at our earlier chats  
remember when alex was just the weird freshie who punched the bursar and irritated aaron

 **eliza**  
good times

 **peggy  
** speaking of alex  
should we tell him we’re inviting maria

 **angel  
** i guess

 **eliza**  
should i be surprised he’s actually typing something rn

*

 **the angelica squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, baguette fucker, disney god, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, peggy_

 **fight me  
** I MOVED IN

 **get ur own dicc  
** HE MOVED IN

 **disney god  
** IN

 **baguette fucker  
** BOYFRIEND

 **aaron burr  
** Ahem?

 **fight me  
** oh yes  
thank you burr

 **aaron burr  
** Much better

 **peggy  
** yo alex is it alright if i bring a date to the party  
cc: @ **get ur own dicc** @ **disney god** @ **baguette fucker**

 **fight me  
** i don’t see why not  
and ooOOH a dAte  
who is it  
do i know them  
do we know them

 **peggy  
** i think you know her  
but we’ll keep it a surprise

 **angel  
** speaking of which  
now that you’re officially moved in  
when’s the party

 **get ur own dicc  
** sat?

 **disney god  
** sat??

 **baguette fucker  
** sat

 **fight me  
** Saturday.

 **aaron burr  
** I think I’ll be bringing a date too

 **fight me  
**???  
why have you never mentioned this date before  
are you cheating on me

 **aaron burr  
** Yes

 **fight me  
** this is how i find out???  
over a gc???

 **disney god  
** this is me interjecting to put my foot down and just say this has gotten Disturbing  
but bring your date burr  
i want to meet them

 **get ur own dicc  
**!!!PARTY!!!

 **baguette fucker  
**!!!SAT!!!

*

 **aaron burr  
** Not to be rude  
But I have been ringing your bell for 5 minutes

 **disney god  
** oh soz  
alex disabled the bell

 **aaron burr  
** I suppose it shouldn’t be surprising

 **disney god  
** i’ll come answer the door  
don’t go into the bedrooms because alex and lafayette are In There

 **aaron burr  
** As grateful as i am for the warning  
I didn’t actually want that kind of context  
Mental images

 **get ur own dicc  
** I GO TO GET DRINKS AND THIS IS THE KIND OF THING THAT I’M NOT INVITED TO?

 **angel  
** @ **aaron burr** i think it would be best if your date doesn’t see your phone

 **aaron burr  
** As it stands I am currently hiding the phone away from them

 **fight me  
** wait angelica you know who burr’s date is???

 **angel  
** aren’t you  
busy?

 **fight me  
** kindA?

 **peggy  
** omG  
ALEX JESUS  
my date saw that  
also she thinks i said “my date”  
because i forgot her name

 **fight me  
** thanks for the compliment  
but i’m not jesus

 **disney god  
** you got the ego for it tho  
and judging by the gc  
a large following

 **angelica  
** last time i checked this is still the angelica squad  
so i should be jesus

 **peggy  
** last time i checked  
you weren’t a virgin birth  
so hakuna your tatas

 **get ur own dicc  
** don’t have a rack attack

 **aaron burr  
** undo the calamity that are your mammaries-t.b.

 **disney god  
** is burr seeing someone who doesn’t type in caps

 **eliza  
** yup  
i always forget how strange it is

 **baguette fucker  
** ALEX HOW ON EARTH WERE YOU TEXTING DURING SEX

 **fight me  
** I am talented  
also for someone who was hiding their phone  
burr isn’t very good at it  
@ **aaron burr** your date found your phone dude cmon  
WE’RE COMING DOWN  
WE FINISHED COMING AND NOW WE’RE JUST COMING DOWN

 **baguette fucker  
** why am i seeing you

*

 **peggy  
** ASSHOLES OPEN THE DOOR

 **baguette fucker  
** COMING  
AS IN THE POLITE ONE  
NOT THE CRUDE ONE

 **get ur own dicc  
** @ **baguette fucker** we can always do the crude one if you like  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **peggy  
** i feel like i should turn around and walk out  
but it’s too late  
laf is opening the door

 **baguette fucker  
** @ **fight me** ALEX PEGGY IS SEEING THE GIRL FROM THE COFFEE SHOP

 **fight me  
** IS IT THE CURLY HAIR GIRL OR THE SUPER RED LIPSTICK GIRL

 **get ur own dicc  
** see this is why you are dating guys and not girls  
bECAUSE THE CURLY HAIR GIRL AND THE RED LIPSTICK GIRL IS THE SAME GIRL ALEX

 **peggy  
** hello –maria  
i took peggy’s phone –maria  
idk if i should be insulted that alex couldn’t tell the two girls were the same person –maria

 **angel  
** don’t worry about it  
he’s always like this

 **peggy  
** @ **fight me** it’s a good thing you’re pretty

 **aaron burr  
** I don’t understand how someone can be as clever as Alex, and then turn around and say something that dumb

 **fight me  
** it’s a skill really

*

 **disney god  
** i have never met theodosia before

 **get ur own dicc  
** same???  
and yet she is the schuylers’ roommate??

 **fight me  
** this is the least fun game of hide and seek ever

 **eliza  
** i mean it wasn’t exactly a game?  
it just happened to end up this way

 **fight me  
** what do you mean this isn’t a game  
i’ve been hiding for 5 minutes now

 **baguette fucker  
**???  
why are you hiding???

 **fight me  
** burr was supposed to find me?  
he’s playing hide and seek with me?

 **baguette fucker  
** well he is just chilling on our sofa smirking?

 **fight me  
** WHAT  
BITCH

*

 **peggy  
** what was that screaming?

 **get ur own dicc  
** alex’s revenge on burr was to tell him we just had sex on the sofa he is chilling on

*

 **eliza  
** wait what’s going on

 **aaron burr  
** angel/alex challenged alex/angel to a drinking competition –t

 **eliza  
** thank god im the designated driver

 **aaron burr  
** we live down the hall –t  
we don’t need to drive –t  
just walk –t  
but if ange continues drinking like that –t  
we will need a designated walker for her –t

 **eliza  
** …

 **aaron burr  
** … -t

 **eliza  
** NOT IT

 **aaron burr  
** NOT IT –t  
DAMN IT –t

 **peggy  
** have fun taking care of ange  
she is the worst drunk ever  
the last time she got drunk  
somehow she ended up skinny dipping in someone else’s pool  
and not only was it someone else’s pool  
the pool wasn’t even close to us??  
it was a pool in the next state??  
somehow she ended up in a completely different state  
by herself

 **aaron burr  
** god help me all –t  
i don’t deserve this - t

*

 **aaron burr  
** I like how John bought most of the beer and is also the one who is actively trying to drink all of it

 **get ur own dicc  
**!!!pARTY!!!

 **aaron burr  
** That is an excellent explanation, John.

*

 **disney god**  
WHICH ASSHOLE BROKE OUR VASE

 **baguette fucker  
** please direct your attention to your drunk boyfriend who is giggling his ass off on the floor

 **fight me  
** heEHEE laf if yuio fucked me tdoe s that mean im a baguete

 **baguette fucker  
** you know how the french word for bread is pain  
alex is [a] pain [in the ass]

 **get ur own dicc  
** i have a pain inm y ass from last nighttt

 **baguette fucker  
** i can’t believe i have to take care of these two assholes  
why is alex always the one who’s drunk

 **aaron burr  
** he did challenge ange to a drinking game –t

 **peggy  
** and help john finish most of the beer

 **eliza  
** how’s maria

 **peggy  
** she is tipsy but not drunk  
she’s staying with us tonight though

 **eliza  
** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **fight me  
** GET IT PEGGU

 **peggy  
** IT’S NOT LIKE THAT OMG  
ELIZA DON’T  
ALEX DON’T **  
** i want to use the two of you as a footstool

 **fight me  
** ):

 **eliza  
** that is a really weird punishment?

 **get ur own dicc  
** DON’T HURT MY BOYFIREND

 **disney god  
** there is something very sweet about the idea of john still protecting alex even though he is drunk  
HOWEVER HE BROKE THE VASE SO I SHALL REMAIN ANGRY

 **baguette fucker  
** technically alex broke it

 **disney god  
** ALEX IS HALF PASSED OUT AND SNORING SO I CAN’T YELL AT HIM  
HOWEVER JOHN IS STILL STARING AT HIS PHONE SO I CAN YELL AT HIM INSTEAD

 **get ur own dicc  
** ):

 **disney god  
** you’re lucky you’re cute

 **get ur own dicc  
** :D

 **fight me  
** aren’t o fite?

 **disney god  
** what

 **fight me  
** aren’t i cuteeeee

 **disney god  
** SEEING AS YOU JUST THREW UP  
NO

 **baguette fucker  
** maybe we should end this party  
aaaaand john just fell asleep  
gr9  
yeah we’re ending this

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to finish this at 1am, it is currently 1:44am.
> 
> Did you guess it was Maria? You probably did. Please don't ask me how the logistics of this would work out, seeing as they are basically played by the same person. Idk either.
> 
> Also, this may not be the end of the party? I didn't write a lot of the jokes that I wanted to use. Maybe the party will go on.
> 
> The application of the Hamilton groupchat is still open! Apply [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com/post/147098090350/hello-hello-hello-if-you-are-looking-for-a)!
> 
> My tumblr is [bisexualexhamilton](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com/), come say hi!
> 
> [Lin voice] You will and have done great things. Good night.


End file.
